L'étrange voix
by Daphneis
Summary: "Entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers". Cette phrase que Ron avait prononcée quelques années plus tôt tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Car une voix, elle en entendait une... La suivra-t-elle?


_Me revoici ^^_

 _Encore un OS écrit pendant une nuit HPF [1 heure, 1 thème]._

 _Cette fois, il s'agit du thème " **satin** ". Il est possible que ce texte devienne une fic ou soit intégré à une fic: j'attends vos reviews._

 _ **Bien évidemment, seule l'histoire m'appartient: le reste revient à la grande JKR.**_

 _Et maintenant place à la lecture._

* * *

\- _Encore cette voix..._ , pensa Hermione. _Mais, c'est pas vrai je deviens folle !_

Depuis quelques semaines, la jeune sorcière entendait une voix intérieure.

Au début, elle simplement avait cru qu'il s'agissait de ses propres pensées. C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de se parler à elle-même. Il paraît que c'est courant chez les enfants uniques... Du moins, c'était la théorie de ses parents.

Donc, quand elle avait entendu des réflexions sur le menu des repas, sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, sur un livre qu'elle avait récemment lu,... elle ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça. D'autant plus que les « pensées » étaient proches de celles qu'elle avait habituellement et, même quand elles étaient différentes, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elles étaient pleines de bon sens... !

Mais depuis quelques jours, les pensées étaient différentes, beaucoup plus tendancieuses... Elle fut rapidement certaine, qu'en fait, il ne s'agissait pas des siennes mais celles d'une tierce personne... De plus en plus présente, la « voix », comme elle se résignait à l'appeler, tenait maintenant des propos sur ses vêtements, ses bijoux et même sur différentes parties de son corps... !

Hermione avait bien-sûr cherché dans son entourage quelqu'un capable de faire ça... Même pour plaisanter... Mais personne, elle n'avait personne en vue...

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas bien... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de... Oui, elle devait admettre qu'elle était troublée par cette voix inconnue, qu'elle avait identifié comme celle d'un homme. Elle était de plus en plus perturbée et elle s'en mordit les lèvres de frustration...

\- _Ne fais pas ça..._ , entendit-elle immédiatement dans sa tête.

De stupeur, Hermione en ouvrit la bouche... Ainsi, il la voyait... Il était donc à Poudlard... Pour le reste, elle n'avait pas plus de renseignements : en effet, elle était dans la Grande Salle au moment du repas du soir... Perdant tout appétit, elle sortit rapidement de la Salle et remonta dans son dortoir.

Là, posé sur son lit, un paquet l'attendait... Fébrile, Hermione l'ouvrit rapidement et fut atterrée par ce qu'elle découvrit... Une somptueuse robe de soirée en satin noir, agrémentée d'un bustier brodée de minuscules perles. Hermione resta à contempler cette robe pendant plusieurs minutes, se posant toutes sortes de questions.

Elle fut cependant rapidement interrompue dans ses pensées par le retour de la « voix ».

\- _Tu es partie si vite... Sans beaucoup manger..._

\- _En quoi cela le regardait-il... ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

\- _Ohh mais cela me regarde... Si tu dépéris, la robe ne t'ira plus aussi bien..._

\- _Donc, si je formule mes pensées : il les entends..._

\- _« Il » est là, tu sais... Pourrais-tu t'adresser directement à moi, s'il-te-plaît... ? En remerciement de la robe... Je te l'avais annoncé. « Tu ne devrais t'habiller que de satin » « Seul le satin est digne de ta peau de pêche »..._

Hermione frissonna en entendant ces mots... Elle était vraiment en train de perdre la tête... Elle était, à sa grande honte, excitée par l'inconnu.

\- _Ma pauvre Hermione... Dans quel pétrin vas-tu encore te mettre_ , soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement et prit soudainement son courage à deux mains. Elle était Gryffondor tout de même.

\- _Que veux-tu... ? Que me veux-tu ?_

\- _Hummm... En doutes-tu ? Je te veux toi ma lionne. Dans la robe et, j'espère, bientôt sans... Je souhaite te voir... Si tu acceptes, demain, en cours, accroche un lien de satin rouge autour de ton poignet. Et maintenant, fais de doux rêves ma belle Hermione._

Hermione rougit fortement. Osera-t-elle ? La question la tint éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elle prit enfin sa décision : bien sûr qu'elle le fera... !

Elle attacha soigneusement le lien de façon bien visible puis descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et rejoindre ses amis.

Absorbée par sa discussion avec Ginny, la jeune sorcière ne vit pas son regard se poser intensément sur elle, et surtout sur son poignet. Elle ne vit pas la lueur du désir s'allumer dans ses yeux d'argent.

* * *

 ** _A très vite._**

 ** _La Louve Noire_**


End file.
